the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Gargalo
Mrs. Gargalo is the androgynous drama teacher at Stoolbend High School, though she is occasionally shown, working as an acting coach at other places, such as being a music instructor for the Stoolbend Community Church. Biography In "Dirty Dancing 3", he gave dancing lessons to Cecilia and Junior, as well as Roberta and Federline. The two classes were training for a competition, where they'd be going against each other, so when the teams found out, they both bribed Mrs. Gargalo to sabotage their lessons, not knowing that the other team was doing the same. In the end, both of their attempts at sabotaging each other, canceled each other out, making the whole thing useless, and Mrs. Gargalo was happy to keep all that money for herself, which she said she would later use to buy "surgery". This was obviously a reference to transgender surgery. In "A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women", Mrs. Gargalo directed the play for "Anny with a 'Y'", and chose Rallo to be the lead actor, much to Roberta's dismay. Mrs. Gargalo corrected Roberta, when she called her "Mr. Gargalo", insisting that she identified as a woman, and required feminine pronouns. In "Jesus Walks", she conducted the choir of Stoolbend Community Church, as the kids sang "I Want to Go All the Way With You, My Lord", and congratulated them, saying that Jesus loves them, revealing that she is a devout Christian. She was later seen, helping the kids, build homes for the homeless as part of a charity called "Houses for Humans". She later chastised Junior, Hunter, and Vanessa for having sex in and burning down one of the houses. She assessed that it was actually God who burned down the house as punishment for their sinful actions. As if to convey a homophobic joke, Mrs. Gargalo immediately followed this up with saying that she and her homosexual lover were ready to go back to bed. In "B.M.O.C.", Mrs. Gargalo advertised Candis Cayne College, an all-female college university. She said that at Candis Cayne College, instead of fraternities, they have maternities. In "Die Semi-Hard", Mrs. Gargalo was portrayed as one of the office workers in the Die-Hard parody. In "Cleveland Moves Out", Mrs. Gargalo made a cameo in the hallways. Appearance Mrs. Gargalo is an adult Caucasian pre-op transgender woman. She has short blonde hair and a brown goatee. She wears a light green collared shirt and blue jeans with a brown belt and brown shoes. She also wears a silvery shiny necklace and a silver watch. Personality Mrs. Gargali acts like a stereotypical flamboyant homosexual male, although she identifies as a transgender woman. She primarily works as the drama teacher at Stoolbend High School, where she is insanely critical to her students. She is particularly rude to everyone she deems to be unfit for the part but she acts like quite the reverse when it comes to the students she sees potential in. This means that she treats those students like royalty and will even demean herself and put herself in harm's way for the sake of giving them a stellar performance. Episode Appearances *Dirty Dancing 3 *A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women *Jesus Walks *B.M.O.C. (Cameo) *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *Cleveland Moves Out (Non-Speaking Cameo) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stoolbend High School Category:Stoolbend Community Church Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:LGBT Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Blondes Category:Caucasians Category:Christians